The present invention relates to a needle guide and, more particularly, to a needle guide that provides additional accuracy.
Vascular access is a general term to describe where blood is removed from and returned to the body during HD. A vascular access may be an arteriovenous (AV) fistula, an AV graft, or a catheter. An AV fistula is the preferred type of vascular access because it causes fewer problems with infection and clotting. Catheters have the most problems with infection.
An arteriovenous (AV) fistula is an abnormal connection between an artery and a vein. Normally, blood flows from your arteries to your capillaries to your veins. Nutrients and oxygen in your blood travel from your capillaries to tissues in your body. With an arteriovenous fistula, blood flows directly from an artery into a vein, bypass. To access AV fistula for Hemodialysis, two needles are inserted.
A needle biopsy is a procedure to obtain a sample of cells from your body for laboratory testing. Common needle biopsy procedures include fine-needle aspiration and core needle biopsy. Needle biopsy may be used to take tissue or fluid samples from muscles, bones, and other organs, such as the liver or lungs.
Currently, it is very difficult to guide a needle or catheter with a precise angle and depth.
As can be seen, there is a need for a needle guide that guides a needle or catheter at the proper angle and depth.